SAM
by A Whitter
Summary: Para Dean, Sam lo es todo; el aire que respira, la vida misma. Para Sam, Dean es un grillete en el tobillo. Wincest


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenece, son de Eric Kripke y los respectivos productores y yo sólo utilizo a los personajes con mis retorcidos fines.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic está ambientado en la temporada 4 (?) antes de que Dean cayera al infierno; o sea muchas lunas atrás. Lo escribí hace mucho –sin embargo, apenas me atrevo a publicarlo –cuando aún creía que el Wincest lo era todo y que Dean nunca podría vivir sin Sam.

Admito que aún lo creo, pero también confieso que he visto que la relación poco a poco se ha enfriado y el Destiel supera al Wincest ahora.

Sin más preámbulo, aquí les traigo el fic.

* * *

 **Sam.**

Se había enamorado. Demasiado. Como nunca lo había hecho antes. Arriesgando sus alas a ser cortadas y su corazón a ser partido en pedazos.

Por eso él no se enamoraba. Porque sabía que eso podía pasar. Porque sabía que podían romperlo y sabía que no podría reponerse, porque tenía un trabajo que no se lo permitía.

Ser cazador era un trabajo arduo en el que no podía permitirse días malos.

Si solo hubiera sido sexo. Si no hubieran habido sentimientos de por medio, entonces habría estado bien. Pero se había involucrado demasiado. Había apostado más de lo que podía pagar y lo había perdido todo.

Se dobló sobre sí mismo y lloro de forma amarga, mientras sus propias manos lo envolvían.

Como deseaba otras manos envolviéndolo. El calor de alguien más. De ese alguien que tenía un nombre prohibido y doloroso para él.

Un nombre que él había repetido incesante algunas noches entre dolor y placer. Un nombre pecaminoso que lo arrastraba hasta lo más hondo del abismo.

Un nombre que era Sam.

Dean sabía que para Sam aquello no había sido más que una actividad extracurricular. Una manera de aprender más; quizá una forma de desfogar el exceso de adrenalina después de cazar. Pero para él, para Dean había sido diferente.

Hacerlo con Sam había sido diferente. No era como sus múltiples amantes escondidos entre las sombras con los que se revolcaba en silencio una noche para no volver a verlos. No era como las chicas bonitas a las que hacia tocar el cielo en una sola y fabulosa noche. No. Sam era diferente, porque el llevaba las riendas de la relación.

Sam lo incitaba, lo excitaba y finalmente lo dominaba de tal forma que ni siquiera tenía el más mínimo deseo de escapar. Quería seguir preso de ese dolor que el menor le proporcionaba, de esa desenfrenada lujuria. Quería seguir siendo víctima de sus dientes filosos y su lengua dulce. Quería seguir siendo víctima de ese nombre. Sam.

— _Sam…_

Soltó el nombre en voz baja, en un ligero silbido vacilante y doloroso, que casi parecía un gemido. Se estremeció e intento contener sus lágrimas, hasta que una mano en su hombro lo sacó de su ensimismada agonía.

Giro la cabeza, temiendo no haber sellado bien las entradas o salado las puertas y ventanas; pero solo se encontró con su sufrimiento más grande. Boqueó, aturdido y se limpió la cara.

—¿Dean?

La voz del menor lo regresó al mundo, haciendo que se sacudiera el contacto del otro como si quemara.

—Pensé que estabas con Rubí. —murmuró, intentando recomponerse. Intentando volver a ser el firme y duro Dean. El gran hermano mayor.

—Estabas llorando —apuntó Sam, limpiando el rastro de lágrimas de la mejilla de su hermano —. Decías mi nombre. ¿Por qué?

Dean tomó la mano del menor y la besó con suavidad. —Porque te amo más que a nada en este mundo —confesó —, y decir tu nombre es como un mantra de la buena suerte.

Sam sonrió de medio lado y se alejó de su hermano. Dean siempre bromeaba así, diciéndole cosas cursis para molestarlo. Pero no iba a picar tan fácil. Había aprendido a darle por su lado al mayor y dejar las pláticas cursis de lado, enfocándose en lo importante: matar demonios.

Dean sonrió apenas cuando vio al menor alejarse y comenzar a parlotear de los datos que había conseguido con Rubí. Tragó duro.

Para él Sam significaba todo. Significaba el mundo. Para Sam, su nombre era un grillete en el tobillo.

Esperaba que al caer al infierno esos sentimientos se quemaran y el recordatorio de que alguna vez tuvo un amor tan grande se olvidara. No pasaría. Lo sabía. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, Sam siempre sería todo para él.

* * *

Muchas gracias por haber leído. Si les gustó déjenme un comentario, sino, igual, una recomendación no me vendrá mal.

Saludos.


End file.
